Identity Crisis
by AnimationNut
Summary: Danny is tired of being the loser Fenton. He goes through an 'identity crisis', determined to find a cool new look that will suit his Phantom alter ego. Sam and Tucker agree on one thing; It's gonna be a LONG week.
1. Gangsta Danny

**Hi! Just an idea that I had to write out. Chapters will be a bit short, though. Been a while since I wrote some DP fiction...good to be back. :) I do not own Danny Phantom or Lord of the Flies. Reviews rock, Flames don't. Thank ya! :D**

**Gangsta Danny**

Sam leaned against the bank of lockers, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and glancing at the front doors every few minutes. Tucker shouldered his backpack and adjusted his glasses. "What's up, Sam?"

"Did you happen to talk to Danny last night?" Sam asked.

Tucker shook his head. "No. I was playing Doom all night. Tried to set a world record. Didn't go well."

Sam rolled her violet eyes and set off down the hall with Tucker right behind her. She pushed her way impatiently past her fellow peers and headed towards Danny's locker. "Well, I talked to him. And he seemed...depressed."

Tucker arched an eyebrow. "Did Skulker melt his comic books again?"

Sam snorted. "No. He didn't tell me what was wrong. He just sounded sullen and sad."

She halted so suddenly Tucker had to grab on to her shoulders to keep him from falling over. She gaped at the direction of Danny's locker, and Tucker followed her shocked gaze and instantly clapped a hand over his mouth.

Danny's normally messy black hair had set a record today. It stuck out at every angle, only held down but a gold cap that was sideways on his head. His baggy jeans sagged down his butt, revealing his green and white Danny Phantom boxers. His white T-shirt was replaced by a large black and silver hoodie. His untied laces flapped against the tiled floor as he came to meet them, his blue eyes hidden behind black shades.

Sam collected herself and glared at Danny. "WHAT are you wearing?"

Danny frowned and stared down at himself. "I thought this was cool."

"If you're a plumber! Pull up your pants!" She hissed.

Tucker snickered. "Nice boxers, dude."

"Shut up, Tucker." Danny sighed. "Look, I'm having a bit of an identity crisis."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Identity crisis? You're Danny Fenton. You are fourteen years old. You go to Casper High. Your parents are ghost hunters. You are also Danny Phantom, Amity Park hero."

"But that's just it! As Danny Phantom, I'm popular, a SOMEBODY."

"You were public enemy number one until last week." Tucker pointed out.

Danny waved his hand dismissively. "But now I'm not. It's so depressing, getting praised as Danny Phantom and getting whaled on as Danny Fenton. As Danny Fenton I'm a nerd! I need a cool personality to suit my Phantom side."

Sam rubbed her temples. "This is going to be a LONG week."

Tucker stared at Danny. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a gangster!"

The bell rang, and Sam muttered darkly to herself as she and her friends hurried to Lancer's class. They settled in their usual seats in the back, Dash and his thugs snickering and sneering at Danny.

"Yo, Fenton! What's with the get-up? You look like a freak! Oh, wait, you always look like that!"

Danny scowled and slouched in his seat. His cap fell over his blue eyes. Lancer walked into the room at that moment, snapping at everyone to be quiet. He dropped his briefcase on his desk and went to take roll call when his eyes fell on Danny.

"Mr. Fenton?" He asked in surprise.

"Yo." Danny tilted his hat up and glanced at his teacher. Mr. Lancer frowned.

"Hats off in class Mr. Fenton. Sunglasses to."

Danny pulled the hat and shades off and tossed them on his desk. "That's bogus, man."

Lancer arched an eyebrow and pulled his attendance folder from his desk drawer and gestured to the board. "If you think THAT'S bogus, than I guess you're going to hate writing the summery on the first twenty pages on Lord of the Flies, huh, Mr. Fenton?"

_I really gotta learn to keep my mouth shut._ Danny sighed and stood up, slouching to the front of the class and picking up a piece of chalk from Lancer's desk. He reached up to write and frowned when he felt a sudden breeze on his legs.

_That's odd...wait._

Sam propped her head in her hands as she watched Danny turn a great crimson colour as the class howled with laughter at his Danny Phantom boxers. Dash and Kwan were taking pictures and howling while the rest of the class fell out of their seats in hysterics. Danny quickly bent down and pulled his pants up from the floor and jerked them back up around his waist. Lancer fought back a smile and glared at the class, trying to calm them down.

Danny speed walked out of the class with his head down. Sam clucked her tongue and smirked slightly. "Looks like gangster Danny is out. What do you think he'll try next?"

"Something with a belt." Tucker laughed and replaced his red beret with Danny's gold cap and studied his reflection in his PDA screen. "Nah. Not my style."

Danny returned to shrieks of laughter and he hurried to his seat. He was wearing his gym shorts. Tucker laughed openly and quickly silenced when Danny glared daggers at him. He then turned his blue eyes to a smiling Sam.

"Not one word, Sam. Not. One. Word."


	2. Spy Danny

**I do not own Danny Phantom or James Bond. Thanks to ColorLikeWhoa for the idea :) Review please!**

**Spy Danny**

Sam squinted against the morning sun and searched the crowded field for Danny. "What do you think today's outfit is?"

Tucker grinned. "I don't know, but I can't wait to find out."

"What's up?"

Sam whirled around and arched an eyebrow, her surprise turning to amusement. "Did you have a James Bond marathon last night?"

Danny's raven hair was slicked back with what seemed to be the entire bottle of hair gel. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. His polished dress shoes reflected the sunlight, and once more his baby blues were hidden by those black shades.

"You must be roasting!" Tucker wiped a streak of sweat off his brow and glanced down at the cluster of gadgets that hung from the teen's belt. "Ok, what are those?"

Sam removed a hairdryer and scraped the black paint off with her nail, revealing a pink layer beneath. "Does Jazz know you borrowed her hair dryer?" She asked teasingly.

Danny snatched it back. "It's not a hair dryer! It's a grappling hook! Watch!"

He pressed a button on the side and a silver hook shot out from the nozzle, along with about a foot of white rope. He pressed the button again, and the hook slithered back into its shell. Sam shook her head. "You spent the entire evening making gadgets from household items?" She asked in disbelief.

Tucker sighed with relief. "Oh good. I thought you were trying to take my title." He petted his PDA lovingly. "What are you supposed to be, anyway?"

"I'm a spy! All the spies have a cool mysterious air about them. And they always get the girl AND a cool ride." Danny stuck the hairdryer back in his belt.

He had modified the Fenton Blaster to shoot silly string, the Fenton Phones were clipped to his ears, and a silver ring glinted on his hand. Sam stared at it quizzically. "What does that do?"

Danny grinned. "You'll see. We have gym first period today, right?"

Sam frowned suspiciously. "Yeah..."

"Good. Now come on. We'll be late."

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks and followed Danny back inside the air-conditioned school. Tucker removed his beret and waved it in front of his face to cool the sweat down. Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust as a glob of hair gel slid down Danny's neck and down his collar. Ech.

"Hey, Fenturd! What's with the penguin suit?" Dash called from across the hall, a malicious smirk on his face.

"Names Fenton. Danny Fenton." Danny replied coolly back, eyes focussed ahead and ignoring the snickers that were directed his way.

They entered the gym and Sam headed into her own change room. Tossing her black clothes on the wooden bench, she yanked on the grey tee and red shorts. Face purple, she rushed back out into the main gym and took a deep breath before gagging slightly. "Ugh. It's either a nose full of dirty socks and sweat, or about ten different kinds of perfume."

She then noticed Danny had not changed out of his suit. "Danny..."

He glanced at her. "Yes?"

"Why haven't you changed out of that ridiculous outfit?"

"Trust me, Sam. Today I won't even break a sweat." He smiled confidently.

Ms. Testlaff scanned her clipboard and then at her students, who were crowded in tight circles all around the wide gym. Her eyes paused on Danny, and she arched an eyebrow at his two friends. Both shook their heads, silently telling her not to bother asking.

"All right, listen up! Five laps around the gym and then split into teams for dodgeball. After that, you'll climb the rope."

Groans echoed around the gym and fifteen annoyed and tired teens started to jog around the perimeter of the humid gym. Sam and Tucker kept up a good pace with Danny behind them. "Tired yet?" Tucker teased, throwing a glance behind his shoulder.

Danny smirked. "Nope. In fact, I think I'll pick it up."

Two sets of wheels popped out of each sneaker, and soon Danny was gliding easily around the gym with a serene smile on his face. Tucker scowled and stared at his own white sneakers. "That cannot be fair."

Three minutes later, the sweaty group split into two teams: Popular's vs. The Nerds. Dash scowled at Danny as he tossed the red ball up and down. "You're going down, losers!"

"Sportsmanship, Mr. Baxter!" Testlaff snapped before blowing her whistle.

Mikey was out instantly, and Nathan soon after. Tray tripped and hit the floor hard, and had to go to the nurse for his broken nose. Tucker yelped as a ball struck his glasses, sending him backwards. Kwan cheered and high-fived Dash, his temporary distraction allowing Sam to nail him in the stomach. The ball rebounded off and hit Paulina in the face. Sam whooped with glee and soon only she and Danny were left on their team with Dash and Valerie on the other.

Sam narrowed her violet eyes and watched Valerie twiddle the ball menacingly in her hands. Danny pulled Sam back and smiled. "I got this."

As both the balls sailed towards them, Danny pushed a secret button on his silver ring. A green shield popped up and the balls struck the force field. They fizzled for a moment before rocketing back to the other side of the gym and nailing both Dash and Valerie.

Ms. Testlaff blinked in shock. "Um...I don't think that's in the rule book...so...Danny's team wins!"

The nerds cheered while the popular's sulked. Danny smiled smugly and bowed. Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure spies don't show off for the public." She remarked.

"Fenton! Since you seem to be cocky today, why don't YOU climb the rope first?" Testlaff ordered.

Danny cracked his knuckles and headed to the ropes at the far side of the gym. "Piece of cake." He stood in front of the white rope and pulled the hairdryer from his belt. Tucker stared in disbelief as he aimed it at the ceiling.

"He wouldn't."

He did. The hook imbedded itself in the ceiling and Danny was being hauled up after it.

_CRACK._

Sam waved the dust and plaster out of her face and craned her neck upwards. Danny's muffled screams were nearly blocked out by the shrieks of the class he had crashed into upstairs. His legs dangled from the ceiling and his head had cleared straight through to the second floor.

Tucker picked up the hairdryer and grinned. "That's gotta suck."

A blonde tenth grader hurried into the gym with a shocked look on her face. "Ms. Testlaff! One of your students-"

"I know!" Testlaff snapped in irritation, dragging a ladder over to where Danny hung perilously.

The girl frowned up at the ceiling for a moment before turning to Sam. "Who IS that kid, anyway?"

"Names Fenton. Danny Fenton."


	3. Hippie Danny

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Thanks to daniphantom149 for the suggestion! :)**

**Hippie Danny**

Sam glanced at the construction workers that passed her in the hallway with dusty sweaters and plaster covered jeans. "Looks like they fixed the hole in the gym."

"That must have cost a bucket load." Tucker tapped out the calculations on his PDA. "Ah, man. That money could have been used to buy more technically advanced computers!"

Sam stuffed her purple binder in her spider backpack. The halls were close to empty and the bell was about to ring. "Come on. I want to see Lancer's face when Danny comes in today."

Tucker snickered. "I got my PDA powered up and ready to go. The Internet is a beautiful thing."

They entered the dully lit classroom and sat down in their respective desks. Sam propped her black boots on her desk and kept her eyes locked on the classroom door. Tucker watched the paper airplanes sail through the air idly and snapped to attention when the oak door creaked open.

There was only a second of silence before the class howled with hysterics. Sam cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Going retro, are we?"

"I think it's the sixties." Tucker snickered and filmed Danny's latest outfit with his beloved PDA.

Danny's hair was in its naturally messy state. A long white tee stretched over baggy, ripped jeans. Faux leather bracelets were stacked on each wrist, and a gold peace medallion hung from his neck. Sam glanced at his bare feet. "He is most definitely getting at least one disease today."

Lancer blinked. "Mr. Fenton, where are your shoes?"

"Shoes are made by the man. I like to feel the texture beneath my feet and be one with the world."

Lancer shook his head in irritation. "Fine, fine. Just sit down so we can get started!"

Danny shuffled lazily to his desk. Tucker snapped a quick picture and pocketed his PDA. Lancer continued the lesson and Danny stared out the window with a creepy, spaced out look on his face. Sam could feel herself start to doze off...

_RING!_

Sam jolted forwards and snapped her head up. Everyone was hurrying out the door and towards the cafeteria. Sam rubbed her tired eyes and glanced at Lancer. He was so engrossed in his lecture he didn't even notice that one of his students had fallen asleep.

_Well. It was a good nap._

The trio made their way into the hall and ran into Dash. He sneered at them. "Watch where you're going, losers! Hey, Fenturd, you look like a freak in jewellery."

"Lay off, Dash." Sam snapped.

"Now, my friends. Let us not fight. We must be in unity with each other, make peach, and not war." Danny soothed.

Sam arched an eyebrow and glanced at Tucker. He shook his head. Dash, who quite a dense mind, did not know what unity meant, and thus decided it was an insult. The moron.

He grabbed Danny by the neck of his shirt and dragged him into the boy's washroom. Tucker ran to help but backed off when Kwan guarded the swinging door. Sam leaned against the wall and sighed. "This will end well." She muttered sarcastically.

"Are you going to help?" Tucker asked. "I know you can take Kwan."

Sam gestured to the security cameras that were placed around the halls. "If I punch Dash one more time I get suspended. My parents will kill me. Not that I care. But I so do not want another restraining order."

Dash shoved Danny's head into the toilet repeatedly until the boy was purple in the face and choking. "Let that be a lesson, Fent-loser. Don't ever talk to me like that again!"

"What'd I say?" Danny croaked. But Dash had already left, leaving behind a dripping Danny. He shuffled out with a forlorn sigh. "Violence is such a petty thing."

"Why did you think a hippie was cool?" Sam asked.

"Well, it was cool in the sixties. I thought with retro making a comeback, this would be cool."

"Not exactly. Remind me to get Dash a dictionary." Sam stared at Danny's neck. "Where's your peach medallion?"

Danny's hands flew up to his bare neck. He paled and stormed back into the bathroom.

An anguished scream tore through the halls and Sam shook her head. "I have a feeling he took his Dad's medallion without asking."

"Flushed down the toilet?" Tucker asked.

"Yup."

"Solid gold medallion?"

"Probably."

"He is in SO much trouble." Tucker snorted and grinned. "I better go comfort him before he drowns himself in the toilet. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Sam held up two fingers. "Peace out, man."


	4. Goth Danny

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Thanks to everyone that suggested Goth Danny :)**

**Goth Danny**

"Did you see Danny's status last night?" Sam asked Tucker as they sat on the cement steps leading to the front doors of Casper High. The warm sun bathed the two teens as they waited for Danny to arrive.

"Yeah. Grounded for three weeks and deaf in one ear. That must have been one heck of a yelling." Tucker commented and squinted against the sun as a boy dressed in black came towards the steps. "Who's that? Oh...no."

Tucker scrambled backwards and pressed against the cool brick wall as Sam's violet eyes turned a deep indigo. "What. Are. You. Wearing?"

Danny had done a complete one eighty in his appearance. He wore a black leather jacket, ripped black skinny jeans, and black combat boots with silver buckles. His black hair was styled so that a swoop bang covered one blue eye. A pound of mascara and eye liner was layered on his face, which had been dusted slightly so that he looked paler than his normal appearance.

He frowned. "What's the matter?"

Sam stood up so fast her backpack toppled down the steps. "You're...Goth."

"So? Black is the new black. Except I'll be the cool, brooding Goth. Not the social outcast Goth."

Sam snarled, her fists clenching and unclenching, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. "I'M the Goth in this group."

Danny raised an eyebrow and headed through the double doors. "I know. And you can still be the Goth of this group. I'll be the co-Goth, the cooler one."

Tucker winced and shrunk back. "You just called Sam a nerd, dude."

Sam scowled darkly. "I'm PROUD to be a nerd. But he just took my individuality!"

Danny had disappeared inside and did not hear the last exchange. Tucker jumped when the bell rang loudly. "C'mon, Sam. We're going to be late."

"Do you think his parents know what he's wearing?"

Tucker frowned suspiciously, his hand hovering over the steel handle. "Probably not. He must have phased outside instead of walking out the front door and flew to school."

"Thought so." Sam shoved past Tucker with a violent look in her eyes. Tucker debated whether or not to ask what she was thinking, and decided he would be better off not knowing.

The final bell rang and Sam had gone in the opposite direction of her locker. She pinched the black pay phone receiver between two fingers and held it an inch away from her ear. "Hello?"

"H-hello?" Maddie Fenton sounded confused. "Who's this?"

Sam continued talking in her deep voice disguise. "I am afraid your son is having problems."

"Problems?"

"Yes. He is...depressed. He has completely turned Goth, M'am. Do you know what that means?"

"Oh dear! I know his father yelled at him quite a while last night, but I never thought..." She trailed off and became hysterical. Sam smiled in satisfaction.

"I think it would be wise if you came to collect him and spoke to him before he does anything rash. Like skip school."

The dial tone hummed in her ear and Sam replaced the receiver with a grin. Maddie had not bothered to ask who was calling. That meant it would be about five minutes before the cavalry came.

Tucker narrowed his eyes when Sam walked through Lancer's door twenty minutes late. Lancer noticed as well. "Ms. Manson, would you like to enlighten my why you are so late?"

"I had...an important call to make." Sam replied and sat down at her desk beside Danny and diagonal from Tucker.

She counted down the minutes and grinned broadly when the door slammed open, the glass shaking in its panel. Maddie and Jack scanned the faces before they landed on Danny, who seemed completely terrified.

"Oh Danny! It's true!" Maddie wailed and embraced her son, pulling him from the desk and hauling him towards the door. "You need help, sweetie. We'll have a cup of tea and have a nice long talk, and then we'll have family bonding time!"

Danny stammered as he was pushed from class and out into the hall. Tucker put the pieces together and turned to stare at Sam with a raised eyebrow. She arched an eyebrow back and leaned against her chair.

"I normally don't sink so low, but Goth is MY title. And there is no worse punishment than family bonding with the Fentons."


	5. Jock Danny

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Thanks to everyone who mentioned Jock Danny :)**

**Jock Danny**

"Danny spent ten hours doing 'family bonding.'" Tucker remarked, staring at Sam. "If he finds out what you did, you are going to be in so much trouble."

Sam waved a hand dismissively. "Please." They stood in the middle of the front steps and scanned the sidewalk for Danny.

"Unbelievable." Tucker gaped as Danny walked up the front pathway.

He wore white and red track pants, white trainers and a white T-shirt with a red sports jacket. His black hair was covered by a red baseball cap. He scowled as he made his way up the cracked cement steps. "I am going to kill the person that tipped my parents off yesterday."

Sam felt a brief flash of fear, but it passed quickly. "I'm sure you'll figure out who called sooner or later. But WHY are you a jock?"

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked, striding down the hallway and towards the gymnasium. "Jocks are the cool kids! They get school wide credit, fame, and popularity."

"They're also the ones that torture you every day." Tucker pointed out.

"If I get in, then they won't pick on me anymore." Danny said confidently. Sam and Tucker watched as the teen shuffled through the doors and into the gym with his head held high.

"I guess we better get out gym clothes." Tucker sighed and shook his head as they hurried down the deserted hall. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long gym class."

Ms. Testlaff glared at Danny as he entered and sat down on the dusty floor. "You better not go through any ceilings today, Fenton."

"But we're going outside!" Danny exclaimed.

"You could probably still make it happen." Testlaff muttered.

Danny scowled and slapped his cap over his blue eyes. "Honestly." He snapped softly.

Sam and Tucker were the last ones to get changed. They took their usual spot beside Danny. Testlaff paced in front of her students and barked out orders. "Today you will go outside and run five laps around the track. Then you will take a football out of the basket and warm up by tossing it to a partner. Then we will have a football game. Understood?"

"Understood!" The class chorused back.

They shuffled out into the warm morning atmosphere and came upon the dirt track. Five long laps later, everyone-besides the jocks-were gasping for air and sweating heavily. "I'm not cut out for this stuff." Tucker hissed, his face buried in the cool grass. Sam stretched her muscles and took deep breathes.

"If you stayed in shape, then this wouldn't be a problem." She chided.

"Hey, Fent-loser!"

"Terrific." Sam grumbled as Dash and Kwan stormed over, a football in their grasp.

"What's up?" Danny asked, leaning against the tree trunk and smiling.

"Think you're a jock now, huh? Well, let me tell you something. You're still a dork, and you always will be." Dash sneered.

Danny stood up straight. "I bet I'm more than a jock than YOU Dash."

Dash slowly advanced. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. I bet I can toss that football all the way back to the school." Danny said confidently.

"He does realize the school is a good twenty, thirty meters away, right?" Tucker whispered to Sam.

"Yeah right! Even I can't do that. But you got yourself a deal, Fenturd. If you can toss this ball all the way and have it land on the roof, you'll officially become a jock. If not, then we get to tie you to the flagpole, and you WON'T rat us out."

"Deal!" Danny cried, grabbing the football from Dash and backing up a few paces. "Don't fail me now, ghost powers." Danny muttered as he swung back and let the football fly.

It sailed in a perfect arc through the blue sky, whooshing past clouds and getting nearer to the roof with every second.

"No way." Dash hissed in a slight panic. Danny rocked back and forth on his heels excitedly. The excitement faded when the football crashed through the window of the principal's office and was replaced with horror at the shattered glass.

"FENTON!" Testlaff cried in exasperation, the clipboard dropping to the grass as she ran both hands through her red hair in exasperation. The class fell into hysterics and Dash and Kwan advanced on Danny, Testlaff currently fixed on the screaming principal that emerged from the building and was storming towards them.

Sam and Tucker felt there was only one thing to say at a time like this.

"TOUCHDOWN!"


	6. Artist Danny

**I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**Artist Danny**

"$600 for a window." Tucker shook his head and watched as the workers replaced the broken window pane the next morning. He shielded the sun from his eyes and smiled. "I've never heard Principal Ishiyama yell so loud before."

"There goes Testlaff's pay raise." Sam remarked, shuffling her boots in the dewy grass and smirking. "I wonder what Danny will be today?"

"Artist."

Sam arched an eyebrow, turning to Tucker with puzzled violet eyes. "Artist? Why artist?"

Tucker pointed over Sam's shoulder. "He looks like Dicaprio."

"That's the actor, genius. Da Vinci was the artist." Sam scoffed and glanced behind her. "Oh, dear."

Danny tilted his red beret a bit more to the side as he walked up to meet them. He wore black slacks that were stained with different colours of paint, and a gray smock over a stained white T-shirt. He had tied tubes of paint to his black belt.

Tucker scowled. "The beret is MY thing!"

"Now you know how I feel." Sam muttered before squinting at Danny. "Any particular reason you chose to be an artist today?"

"Everyone loves the artist! Creative, brooding and mysterious." Danny exclaimed.

"I've yet to meet an artist that was mysterious." Sam rolled her eyes and gestured to the new window behind her. "So, how much did your parents loan you?"

"$250. No allowance until I pay them back, and all birthday money goes to them." Danny frowned. "I so would have made that throw if the sun wasn't in my eyes."

Tucker snorted and stalked into the school. Danny watched him throw open the double doors and disappear inside. "What's with him?"

Sam flicked the brim of the beret. "You took his fashion signature."

"That's all? He'll get over it. But now it's time to make my mark with the Art Club."

"The Art Club?" Sam repeated dubiously.

"The Art Club is the second coolest clique in school. I realized I have to work my way up the social ladder." Danny replied. He started to make his way over to the crowd of smock-wearing kids in the center of the stone steps that led to the front doors.

"Yeah. Work all the way up to Jerk Central." Sam muttered as she leaned against the brick wall and watched Danny approach the Art kids.

"Hey." Danny greeted.

The five paint-splattered kids regarded Danny with annoyance and disinterest. "Who are you? And do we care?"

"Name's Danny. You see, I've found my true calling. My passion. My destiny. And it is art! I would like to broaden my experience with skilled artists like you."

A girl with brown hair and paint stains on her wrists laughed. "YOU want to be part of the Art Club? I bet you can't even name an artist."

"Leonardo Da Vinci." Danny promptly answered. Good thing he didn't say Dicaprio.

"Everyone knows him." The girl replied dismissively. "If you really want to be an artist, which takes great skill that I doubt you have, then go paint a mural on that brick wall over there." She pointed to the brick wall Sam was currently leaning on.

"If that's all it takes, then sure. I shall paint a masterpiece." Danny declared.

Sam raised an eyebrow as Danny came back towards her. "How'd it go?"

"All I have to do is paint a mural on this wall and then I'm in!" Danny eagerly pulled two tubes of paint out of his belt and grinned widely.

"Um...I don't think you can paint on school property." Sam cautioned.

"There are murals all over the school. This'll be no different."

Sam stepped away from the wall and glanced at her watch. "We're gonna be late." She warned.

"Lancer's used to that." Danny squeezed the white tube, and a stream of thick black paint spurted onto the rough bricks. Sam shook her head and hurried inside.

"This should be interesting."

...

"I can't believe no one has noticed yet." Tucker commented as he peered out the window. Lancer's class was directly across from the wall Danny was painting, so Tucker and Sam got a clear view to see what their friend was painting.

"I suppose everyone's busy with class and stuff." Sam frowned and tilted her head slightly. "What is he painting, anyway?"

"It looks a stick of black liquorice." Tucker squinted a bit. "Wait...I think he's almost done. Yup, he's clapping his hands. He painted...oh, dear heavens help us."

"He painted Danny Phantom." Sam said in disbelief. "The egotistic halfa painted himself."

"Ooh, Principal Ishiyama does NOT look happy." Tucker snickered as the livid principal stormed across the grounds and grabbed Danny by the arm roughly.

Her shouts carried through the closed windows, and Tucker opened them so he could hear better. "Detention for a month? Harsh."

Principal Ishiyama stomped her foot to emphasise her point, her heeled shoe accidently squashing a half-full tube of purple paint. The thick mixture squirted out the nozzle and splattered all over Danny's mural.

"MY MASTERPIECE!" He howled in agony. "You monster!"

Ishiyama was not amused. Pulling Danny by the ear, she hauled him all the way to the office. Tucker buried his head in his arms, howling with laughter. Sam sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Artists are so sensitive."

**I also do not own Dicaprio or Da Vinci. But they are people. And the only person I own is myself. **


	7. Biker Danny

**KatiekkxD and Erra Fawkes13 suggestion! I wish I owned DP, but I don't.**

**Biker Danny**

Sam scowled as she dunked the sponge into the red plastic bucket and attacked the brick wall in front of her, sending soap bubbles flying in the breeze. "I can't believe we have to clean up Danny's mess!"

Tucker picked the dried paint off the wall with a scraper. "I guess we should have told Principal Ishiyama what Danny was doing..."

The paint pieces drifted off the wall and landed in the wet grass. The duo had unfortunately been caught watching Danny paint the wall, and therefore where given the punishment of scrubbing Danny's 'mural' off the wall. Although both teens had no clue who ratted them out and Danny had been given a day's suspension. Since he left at lunch yesterday, he was to return to school by lunch today.

Sam shook out her wrist and studied the now-clean brick wall. "That's done and over with. And it's only seven! No one shows up for at least an hour..."

Tucker tossed his sponge in the bucket and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Want to go nap in the library?"

"Sounds good." Sam dropped her sponge in the plastic bucket and followed Tucker into the school.

...

Sam jerked awake as the bell rang loudly. Tucker stirred on the floor beside her. They had gone to the empty corner of the library and snagged a couch in the very back, half of it hidden by a book shelf. "Man. Class already?" She checked her watch and groaned. "Oh crap."

"What?" Tucker muttered, pushing himself upright and putting his glasses on. Sam stood up and stretched.

"That was the lunch bell."

"But that means we missed two periods! How did we miss the morning bell?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess we must have been sleeping like a rock."

It was then Lancer turned the corner and spotted them. He blinked in surprise. "Where were you two during first period? I thought you were away!"

"We were napping in here. Sorry. We had to get up early and clean up Danny's stupid mess. Won't happen again." She grabbed Tucker by the arm and dragged him past the flabbergasted teacher.

They hurried out of the library and into the deserted halls. But instead of rushing to the cafeteria, both teens froze and stared at the open front doors.

Danny stood framed in the doorway. A black leather jacket hung at his sides, and he wore ripped jeans and clunky boots. A helmet covered in stickers sat atop his raven hair and his blue eyes were once again hidden by the black shades.

But possibly the most shocking thing was the black and silver bike he rolled into the school. Sam quickly lost the shock and gained the anger. "Do you know what we had to do this morning? Clean up your stupid mess!"

Danny grinned. "Sorry about that. But artists aren't really for me. Plus mom took away all my paint tubes."

Tucker rolled his eyes and glanced at the bike Danny held at his side. "What are you supposed to be now?"

Danny frowned. "I thought it was obvious. I'm a biker!"

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Danny, a biker is a man with a motorcycle. That is not a motorcycle."

"But I don't have a motorcycle! Besides, I can fit a bike through the doors and in the hallways."

"The hallways." Sam repeated.

"Yup. I'm gonna bike through the halls and into the cafeteria, where I'll do a few bike tricks."

"That's more daredevil than biker." Tucker pointed out.

Danny ignored Tucker and mounted his bike. Sam and Tucker quickly flattened themselves against the wall. "This is not gonna end well." Sam muttered as Danny kicked off and sailed down the dim hallway.

Danny grinned broadly as the cafeteria doors came closer. He burst through and skidded across the tiled floors as shrieks of shock echoed across the vast walls. "Check it!" He whooped as he pedaled as fast as he could to gain momentum.

He jerked the handle bars up and the front wheel came off the ground. He then moved his weight forward and pushed up so the bike did a quick hop and spun in the air and landed on the back wheel. Cheers exploded and Danny waved to the crowd of easily impressed teens.

Danny, now riding backwards, failed to notice the table he was about to run into. The back end of the bike struck the plastic table, and Danny was thrown off his bike and into the air. Danny shouted as he flew through the air (although not in the way he was used to) and landed right in the salad bar.

Sam and Tucker leaned against the doorframe and watched two angry teachers haul a salad-dressing covered Danny out off the salad bar. The teen was dragged through the second exit door, dripping carrots and cucumbers.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Tucker spoke.

"Well. At least he was wearing his helmet."


	8. Danny Fenton

**Hey! So yes, this is the last chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and suggestions. :) **

**Danny Fenton**

Sam and Tucker lounged on the cement steps that led to the school. "So, do you think Danny learned his lesson?"

"Well it has been a week of failures and humiliation. If it hasn't gotten into his thick skull by now then we are in trouble."

Sam shielded her eyes from the morning sun as a figure climbed the steps towards them. "Oh, thank goodness."

A sheepish Danny stood over his friends, his raven hair messed and wearing his white T-shirt with the red oval and jeans. He shuffled his red and white sneaks against the pavement and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I guess I owe you guys an apology."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "You GUESS?"

"All right. I OWE you an apology. I was a jerk for neglecting you this past week and thinking moving up on the social ladder would give me any better friends."

"Like you can get better friends than us." Tucker scoffed.

Danny smiled. "I don't think that's possible."

Sam frowned thoughtfully. "Ok. You are forgiven. But you have to buy us lunch for the next week."

Danny grinned, and the trio walked into the school. They had barely made it through the double doors when Dash stormed up to them. "Hey Fent-loser! I just realized that I haven't given you a proper beating since a few days ago."

Tucker and Sam took a step back as Dash grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and stuffed him in the locker. The two teens watched the bully stride down the hall laughing. Tucker regarded the locker Danny was stuffed in for a moment. "Should we help him?"

Sam listened to Danny's shouts and shook her head. "He'll be fine. Come on. We'll be late."

...

Sam smiled innocently as Danny stumbled into class twenty minutes late. He scowled before sliding into his seat. Mr. Lancer frowned at him. "Although I am glad to see that your ridiculous get-ups are no more, I would like you to correct your tardy habit."

Danny slumped in his seat and mumbled an apology. Lancer rolled his eyes and turned back to the white board. "As I was saying, very few of you managed to pass last week's test."

Danny paled and turned in his seat. "When was this test?"

Sam smirked. "I think it was when you were Spy Danny. Testlaff had gotten you down from the ceiling and you came here to do the test with the rest of us. Of course, you did hit your head pretty hard."

Danny jumped when Lancer slammed the paper on his desk. "I see you studied hard Mr. Fenton."

Danny stared at the large red D on his test. "But Mr. Lancer! This isn't fair! I crashed through the ceiling before I took this test! I remember none of it!"

Lancer turned to stare at his two best friends. They shook their heads and mouthed 'crazy'. Lancer sighed and continued to hand out the tests. "Creative Mr. Fenton. If only you put that much energy in your work rather than in your excuses."

Danny groaned and stuffed the papers in his bag. Sam and Tucker grinned at each other. Soon the lunch bell rang and the trio hurried into the halls and were about to head to Nasty Burger when a ghost phased in front of them.

"BEWARE!"

Danny threw his hands in the air. "I've been ghost free for almost a week and NOW you show up! It's Buy One Get Two Free at the Nasty Burger today!"

"Bummer." Sam plucked Danny's wallet from his pocket and danced towards the exit. "Have fun!"

Tucker waved goodbye and followed after Sam. Danny watched them go and sighed wearily. "They aren't saving me a burger, are they?"

...

Danny stuffed the Fenton thermos in his backpack and grinned with relief when the bell rang. "So, is the day of payback over?"

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other and grinned. "Yeah. I think after a week's worth of humiliation and punishment is enough. But what have we learned?"

"I should never mess with my friends."

Sam smirked. "That is true. And..."

"I'm Danny Fenton, and I'm perfect just the way I am."

Tucker snorted. "I wouldn't call you perfect."

Sam slung her arms around her two best friends and smiled. "See Tuck? He CAN learn his lesson."

"Yo, Fenturd!"

Danny spun around and yelped when Dash came stomping towards him. "I hear you've been hitting on my girl!"

Danny spluttered and struggled to protest, but he decided instead to run down the hall with Dash right behind him. Tucker leaned against the lockers and looked at Sam accusingly. Sam widened her violet eyes innocently.

"Let's just call it an extra dose of payback for stealing my image."

Tucker rolled his eyes and walked over to the doors and peered outside. Danny shrieked in pain as Dash tied him to the flag pole and pulled the rope until Danny was dangling from the very top. Sam chuckled and grinned.

"And just like that, Danny's back."

"Until he gets another stupid idea." Tucker remarked.

"Hey, we wouldn't want to change that certain quality of him do we?"

"Never. It brings to much amusement. Danny Fenton is great at being Danny Fenton."

"Geek and hero of Amity Park." Sam finished with a smile.

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
